This invention relates to a spirit stove.
Such stoves are previously known and are preferably used as camping stoves, on yachts, in caravans and for other purposes where electricity and LP-gas are missing or are unsuitable for other reasons. For these stoves there are two types of burners, pressure burners, which are such burners where the fuel under pressure is distributed to several burner nozzles, and pressure free burners, where the fuel evaporates and burns from a free surface of the fuel container. Since the latter type of burner is a very simple construction, it has been widly used and the present invention relates to such a burner.
A drawback with the latter type of burner is that it creates a comparatively high, open flame. The existense of the flame causes, in addition to the risk of a fire, that the heat energy available is not used particularly effectively since spill heat dissipates and disappears beside the pan which is placed above the flame. In order to reduce the drawbacks mentioned above it is common to place a flame spreader, being shaped as a shield with or without holes, above the burner so that the flame is divided into several minor flames which also means a better air supply to the combustion process. This arrangement does not however change the situation with regard to the loss of heat energy by spill heat. A further drawback is that the pans being used become covered with soot from the flames.
It is also known to use camping stoves operating without open flames thus eliminating the soot covering problem. LP-gas or paraffin are, in such stoves, burnt below a ceramic top on which the pans are placed. These stoves are complicated since they demand pumps, fixed installations and so on in order to work properly.
Further there are camping stoves which are a combination of spirit burners and electrically heated stoves provided with a top, which is heated by electricity and which can be folded up in order to uncover a conventional spirit stove. These stoves are complicated and expensive.